


New Homestuck Tarot

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original Homestuck tarot was released a long time ago and doesn't contain a lot of stuff from the later sections of Homestuck. Since Homestuck is ending, I'm remaking the tarot using Rider-Waite symbolism and am going to try to incorporate every character in the series. Including the dancestors, the cherubs, even the felt. </p><p>Please note this is also a skill building project for myself, so the art won't be spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided I will not be doing these in any particular order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not turn out as nice as I would have liked. Oh well.
> 
> This is the Strength card, originally called Fortitude and is one of the three virtue cards (along with temperance and Justice. I’ve changed the Rider-Waite symbolism some. The card usually depicts a woman with a lion clasping its open jaw. I tried this with Vodka Mutini, but didn’t like the way it looked, so here we go.
> 
> I chose Roxy for Strength because the card symbolizes patience, compassion, the ability to endure and what’s referred to as “soft strength”. This “soft strength” is the ability to guide, persuade, and influence; rather than merely assert dominance. Roxy totally did this by keeping the team together even when the others fell apart. She kept a good head on her shoulders in the face of adversity and influenced the others and kept them going.
> 
> The role of strength in the fool’s journey is as follows: Over time, life presents the Fool with new challenges, some that cause suffering and disillusionment. He has many occasions to draw on the quality of Strength (8). He is pressed to develop his courage and resolve and find the heart to keep going despite setbacks. The Fool also discovers the quiet attributes of patience and tolerance. He realizes the willful command of the Chariot must be tempered by kindliness and the softer power of a loving approach. At times, intense passions surface, just when the Fool thought he had everything, including himself, under control. (Source:http://www.learntarot.com/journey.htm#strengthjourney)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, in tarot the fool represents new beginnings, spontaneity, and faith. In the Fool’s Journey (a device used to remember the meanings of the major arcana), the fool is basically a new born, someone with no knowledge of the world and no understanding of potential pains and hardships they will have to face.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve messed a little with the iconography of the Rider-Waite divination symbolism to fit the series a little better. Typically, the fool is carrying a stick with a bundle at the end to symbolize untapped knowledge. I’ve opted for John’s hammer to encompass his untapped potential; both as a fighter and as a player of the game. Normally, a white rose is used to symbolize a freedom from base desires (also a symbol of purity, he isn’t turning away from desires, he doesn’t have them). However, I didn’t really think a rose was John’s style. Rather, I chose the apple and the first gate as a symbols that lead to his god tier status, the ultimate transcendence of physical barriers and restrictions. Finally, the act of walking, in Rider-Waite, this is a symbol of faith or ignorance. The figure is either willingly stepping off the cliff and has utmost confidence that everything will be alright, or he doesn’t know the cliff is there. The fool is incredibly optimistic, the point of his own folly and through the other cards he learns the way of life (or in this case, the game).


End file.
